vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Enchiridion
Summary The Enchiridion, also known as The-Book-That-Is-Not-A-Book is a mysterious and immensely powerful being in the appearance of a book. Created some time a million years ago by he who would become "The Reader", The Enchiridion is thought to be a "guide of heroism" but in actuality is a sentient entity capable of manipulating all of creation, as well as the object used to cast judgement upon The Multiverse at the end of time. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A, possibly higher Name: The Enchiridion, "The Book that is not a book" Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Unknown as its true form is only alluded to Age: Chronologically 1 million years old, however due it its nature, its true age is unknown, if it can even be quantified. Classification: The Guide of Heroism. User of the Cosmic Mind Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can give enemies "pimples". Additionally, it should have control over the Candy Elemental powers, which can manipulate the DNA of all life), Size Manipulation, Reality Warping (Even lowly wizards who barely understand the nature of the Multiverse can use The Cosmic Mind to warp it, and The Enchiridion has complete knowledge over it), Space-Time Manipulation (At the end of time, The Enchiridion has the ability to "reset" the entire Multiverse. Made moments into "eternities" of inconsistent time, stretching 38 seconds into hundreds or thousands of years, can make time “a Layered Spectrum of Simultaneous Events”), Causality Manipulation (A misuse of The Cosmic Mind created "Amok Time", which messed with the laws of Causality), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Controls every aspect of the Cosmic Mind), Law Manipulation (Controls the laws of existence), Perception Manipulation (Amok Time was also capable manipulating the perception of wizards. Made "The Reader" perceive several events from his childhood and even past lives), Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Darren the Ancient Sleeper's magic was able to expel beings from existence, presumably by channeling The Cosmic Mind as most wizards), Plot Manipulation (Manipulated the final chapter of the book in its own, abstract image), Text Manipulation (Manipulated the text and even imagery of the book), Memory Manipulation (Made "The Reader" forget everything), Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (The Elementals could achieve these abilities by tapping into The Cosmic Imagination), Elemental Manipulation (In the form of Fire, Ice, Candy and Slime), Creation, Immortality (At least Type 1), Acausality (Type 1 and 4; It has been "destroyed" before, but still exists at the end of time, exist in and outside of linear time), Portal Creation (On a Multiversal scale), Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Healing, 4th Wall Awareness (Personally told "The Reader" to turn the page when it knew it wasn't paying attention), Fusionism (Can fuse the reader with the Cosmic Imagination), Teleportation, Telepathy, Size Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Precognition, Matter Manipulation, Power Nullification. Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+, possibly higher (It contains an infinite number of words and pages, with its content ever shifting and changing. Completely understands the very nature of The Cosmic Mind on an immensely deep level and thus should have complete control over it. At the end of time, it will enact the judgement of the Multiverse, whether it shall be destroyed or reset. Vastly superior to "The Reader" and exists outside of his dream, which contains the totality and "crazily large infinity" of the multiverse) Speed: Unknown. Infinite (Capable of comprehending and manipulating the Time Room, a realm outside of time). Possibly Immeasurable (Should be comparable to GOLB, who exist in the voids outside of space and time) Lifting Strength: Likely Immeasurable (Exist in The Time Room, which is implied to be higher dimensional space) Striking Strength: Unknown as its true form is not known, but likely Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse level+ (Transcends the totality of The Readers dream and exit "beyond the words); the physical manifestation of the book is at least Moon level to Large Planet level (The book apparently "tanked" an attack from Hunson Abadeer) Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: Multiversal+, can create portals across the entire multiverse, as well as affect the totality of creation with its time manipulation. Standard Equipment: Due to its mastery over The Cosmic Mind, it has access to virtually every weapon in the Multiverse. Intelligence: Immensely High, possibly even Omniscient (Has an unparalleled knowledge over The Cosmic Mind, knowing the ins and outs of it, even knowing the ultimate fate of The Multiverse and seems to know nearly everything about the past, present and future. Has existed through all of history countless times and has documented countless events. The book, its physical manifestation has infinite pages and infinite words, each telling of something new and unique from the last) Weaknesses: Unknown. Note: The vast majority of feats featured on this page come from The Enchiridion, a canon tie-in book that fleshes out the cosmology, history and lore of the Adventure Time cartoon series. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adventure Time Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Perception Users Category:Dream Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Element Users Category:Void Users Category:Text Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Neutral Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Healers Category:Antagonists Category:Size-Shifters Category:Tier 2 Category:Acausal Characters